Locked In
by sweetheart2014
Summary: DT goes to Angel Grove for a gathering of former rangers Tabby is mine Kaylee is Lily Hanson's Power Rangers is Saban's anything you don't recognise is probably CrazyGirl47,Lily Hanson or Alway Have A Little Faith's idea.I only own some of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Reservations under Tanya Sloan?" the clerk asked bemused. Tommy nodded. The others must already be here.

"ID please," she requested. Tommy handed her his driver's license.

"Trini Scott said to tell you that since you arrived after noon they were going to lunch without you," she informed him as she handed back his license.

"Yeah I figured as much," he replied walking toward the elevators.

"Farting monkeys," Kaylee muttered in her sleep. Unfortunately the entire lobby heard her and burst into laughter. The Dino thunder teens had come into the hotel and crashed on the couches. Naturally when the laughter started they jumped awake and off the couch. Kaylee was confused as to why Dr.O was walking away as fast as he could.

"Kaylee did you say farting monkeys in your sleep again?"Ethan sighed.

"Guess so," she shrugged and attempted to blow the green out of her eyes.

"Tabby fix your shirt before Conner wakes up," Kira instructed drawing attention to the fact that the pink ranger's shirt was exposing quite a bit of skin.

"I don't think of Tabby like that. Besides even I draw the line at another guy's girlfriend. She's taken remember?"the red ranger stated as he woke up.

"You hit on Kaylee the first day of school remember?"retorted the grumpy yellow ranger.

"Right before she informed me that she had a boyfriend," countered a very tired Conner.

"Guys you are not acting like seniors in high school," interfered Tommy.

"Sorry Dr.O," Kira and Conner chorused. Kaylee raised her hand eagerly.

"Um Dr.O does that count for me cause I never act my age so do you expect me to cause I don't want to go back to the whole zwopping personalities thing again even though it would be fun to see what Tabby would act like Kira was creepy with the shopping and Conner was smart and Ethan wanted to work out and I was lazy and you were a big rock and Trent was evil and Hayley was so stressed and and I called Tori Victoria TWICE!"she finally ended her rant realizing that several veteran rangers(she paid attention to the video. Well part of it.)were looking at her weirdly.

"Okay. Let's get up to the room and you can go into detail about that," Jason said.

"Does she always ramble like that? Cause she's worse than Rocky on a sugar high," Aisha commented.

"Depends," Tommy replied simply.

"Hey guys!"a cheerful voice broke in. A tiny brunette in pink was right in front of them.

"Hey Kimberly," Tommy said with ease. He needed to talk to her and it wasn't going to be awkward before it even started.

"Hi I'm Kaylee! Green!" she yelled launching herself at Adam who was wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey," he laughed as he hugged her back. "Green Zeo, first green Turbo," he whispered in her ear as they were still in the hallway. Trini let them into the presidential suite Tanya had reserved for them. The girls jumped on one area of the sitting room while the boys laughed and set across from them. Then the introductions began.

"Jason Scott. First Red Mighty Morphin. Gold Zeo." Jason said.

"Trini Kwan-Scott. First Yellow Mighty Morphin. Jason's wife." Trini stated.

"Zach Taylor. First Black Mighty Morphin." Zach informed.

"Kimberly Hart. Pink Mighty Morphin. First Pink Crane Ninjetti." The brunette introduced.

"Billy Cranston. Blue Mighty Morphin. Blue Wolf Ninjetti." Billy said.

"All of you know me and if you don't ask the Reds on your team if you served in or before Wild Force and your sister/girlfriend if you were in Ninja Storm," complained Tommy.

"Adam Park. Second Black Mighty Morphin. Black Frog Ninjetti. Green Zeo. First Green Turbo." continued the normally shy man surprising most who know him.

"Aisha Campbell. Second Yellow Mighty Morphin. Yellow Bear Ninjetti." Aisha cut in to draw the attention from her blushing best friend.

"Rocky DeSantos. Second Red Mighty Morphin. Red Ape Ninjetti. Blue Zeo." Rocky laughed. Most who hadn't met them were star struck.

"Katherine Hillard. Second Pink Crane Ninjetti. Pink Zeo. First Pink Turbo." She said her Australian accent coming out strong.

"Tanya Sloan. Yellow Zeo. First Yellow Turbo." The famous singer stated still giggling at her blushing boyfriend and everyone else's reaction.

A/N:Kaylee Hanson belongs to Lily Hanson but Tabby belongs to me. I think they were in junior year during Dino Thunder so that's how I have it. Also while There will be romance the couples will take a back burner to other genres. Everyone knows Tommy is the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. **There will be references to the Kaylee Series (on Lily Hanson's Profile) and 'Of Love and Bunnies" by CrazyGirl47. **Takes place during fall break in 2004. Conner, Ethan, Trent Kira, Kaylee, Tabby and Tommy are all Dino Thunder Rangers. Kira and Trent are together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers. I only own Tabby and the Plot. Kaylee is owned by Lily Hanson.

"Wow," Kira whispered. Tanya Sloan, her idol, was in front of her.

"Kira and I are huge fans! I'm green, she's yellow," Kaylee said. Kira wasn't talking.

`Cause I didn't wanna freak you out, freak you out, freak you ou-out, I wanna know, know where your're at, I'm at the front, baby, you're still at the back oh-oh can you tell me where, tell me where you're at.' all the Dino Thunder rangers including Tommy pulled out their cellphone . Kira texted Tommy.

-Help! What do I say?

- Just be yourself. Tanya is cool.

" Is it really necessary to text when you are in the same room?" Aisha demanded.

"Sorry," Kira said as she tucked her phone away.

"Room service?" Rocky asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm Hungry!"

"Okay other than Sir-I'm-hungry over there who else is hungry?" Adam sighed. Everyone raised their hands. Billy had snuck away.

"Why don't you girls go grocery shopping while we move the luggage," Jason said emphasizing grocery with a pointed look at Kimberly and Aisha.

"Alright," Katherine said. Tommy pushed Kira, Kaylee and Tabby toward the door. Once the door shut behind the girls, Billy stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys. Thanks for getting rid of the girls for me," Billy stated. He really didn't want the girls to consider giving him a makeover.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"The girls will want to give me a makeover," The wolf ninjetti shuddered.

"Why is that so bad?" Conner asked. Image was important. He didn't have the brains to get girls otherwise.

"What do you guys want drink-wise?" Kimberly thought to the four Ninjetti.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Rocky asked.

"Mt. Dew," Tommy, Conner, Ethan, and Trent replied.

"Tequila," Eric said.

"No. Minors are here. Coke for both of us," Wes reprimanded. As the guys listed their choices, only Ethan noticed that Rocky wasn't writing anything down.

"Rocky did you get all that?" the blue dino thunder ranger asked.

"Yep," he replied. They talked and reminisced until the girls got back.

"Who wants to go to the pool?" Tori asked. Everyone rushing to get changed was an answer. They had to laugh when they noticed their outfits.

Kimberly, Katherine, Cassie, Karone, Dana, Jen and Tabby were in various shades of pink bikinis.

Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Kelsey, Katie, Taylor and Kira were in yellow bikinis. Dustin was in yellow trunks.

Billy, Blake, Justin, T.J, Chad, Lucas, Max, and Ethan were in blue trunks. Tori was in a blue bikini.

Jason, Rocky, Andros, Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole, Shane, and Conner were wearing red trunks. Hunter was in crimson trunks.

Trent was wearing white trunks. Alyssa was in a white and black bikini.

Tommy, Adam, Carlos, Joel, Trip, and Cam were wearing green trunks. Kaylee was in a green bikini.

Zach, Zhane, Ryan, and Danny were wearing black trunks.

"Looks like we never shy away from our colors," Rocky stated.

"I really need to work on my theory. Even after passing on the power we still have obsessive compulsive disorder when it comes to our colors," said Justin.

"Okay now Lost Galaxy won't be coming because no one could get ahold of them," Ashley informed them.

"Lets go swimming!" Tori and Adam yelled.

They went to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Guys we're locked in," Tommy stated.


End file.
